


Halcyon

by Anonymous



Category: Chillling adventures of sabrina
Genre: Don’t worry the OCs are minor players, F/F, In this universe they get semiprivate dorms at the academy, Sibling Incest, hilda and Zelda at the academy, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Spellman sisters share a life-altering evening together in Zelda’s dormitory at the academy





	1. Chapter 1

Marguerite and Gretchen Burroughs were Zelda’s friends. Gretchen was her roommate at the academy. The Burroughs family were one of the most prominent witch families in the country andwere not shy about basking in that glory. They made Hilda uncomfortable. She didn’t like the way Gretchen looked at her. It made her feel like she needed to cover up. Hilda was already quite covered. From her high collar to long skirt, she was the picture of modesty. Hilda wasn’t even sure why she was still here. She’d come to be with Zelda. She hadn’t know her sister’s roommate was still there. She’d have come back later. But here Hilda was, sitting rigidly on Zelda’s bed, watching the room fill with smoke as everyone but her smoked a cigarette. 

 

Zelda, at least, was smoking out of her window. She had put a glamour on it to make it look like a closed window to a dark room from the outside, and from the inside it looked like a view of the Eiffel Tower. If she could’ve gotten the glamour to make the city’s noises it would be a perfect illusion. Hilda stared at her as she stared at her perfect view, and they both longed for what they couldn’t have. It wasn’t until she heard a giggle from Gretchen’s side of the room that she remembered they weren’t alone. Marguerite was watching her over the top of her book. Gretchen was watching her outright, and making purposeful eye contact as she raised her cigarette to her mouth in a manner Hilda could only describe as lewd. Hilda blushed scarlet and looked at the ground. 

 

“It’s alright” Marguerite offered, her voice equal parts kindness and defiance

“What is?” Zelda drawled, half interested, not looking away from the window

“Rita, hush. You’ll embarrass them” Gretchen teased, using the nickname her sister had been known to curse the wrong people for using. They both giggled and shared shared knowing looks. 

Hilda both did and didn’t to know what they seemed to know. Satan, this was awful. She hated Zelda’s friends. 

 

Marguerite got up from her nest of cushions on the floor and Hilda watched in confused wonder as she lay down practically on top of Gretchen. Marguerite draped herself lazily over her sister and gave her gave her an unmistakably unchaste kiss. Zelda, hearing the sounds of bedsprings creaking and kissing, turned around in confusion. She and Hilda both stared, aghast, at the salacious spectacle before them. Hilda looked at her sister, lost in sheer panic and feeling like she were guilty for making this scene happen. Zelda have her an absolutely deadly warning look. Hilda honestly wanted to heed Zelda’s warning, but she had no idea what she was being warned about. If hurricanes were social gatherings, this is what they would be like. Hilda was getting emotional whiplash. 

 

The witch community being so small end so snobby did lead to certain tendencies that the wider world would find unusual. While the community at large agrees that intermixing was utterly necessary, there were some families that discouraged it outside the needs of procreation. Hilda did know that. She just didn’t think it meant this. As she watched two girls kiss her heart raced. She couldn’t tear her eyes away.

 

“And that’s your best effort at embarrassing me?” Zelda drawled from the window, always ten steps ahead of Hilda on matters of the social hierarchy. 

“You’ve never and you know it. Everyone knows Zelda Spellman is too uptight to uncross her legs for anyone.” Gretchen teased and took another drag on her cigarette, her hand resting on Marguerite’s hip. 

“No, darling Gretchen, it’s just that I don’t uncross my legs for everyone” 

Marguerite and Zelda laughed. Gretchen rolled her eyes at the implication. Hilda felt like she were eavesdropping. There was no way in heaven she was present in a room where these kind of conversations were happening. They must’ve forgotten she was there. 

“Hilda’s just shy” Zelda dismissed. She took another drag on her cigarette and stared wistfully out of the window again. 

 

“Is that true, little dove, are you too shy to-“

 

“Do not. Call her that.” 

Zelda was glaring at Gretchen now. It was her nickname for Hilda. No one but Zelda called her that. 

 

“Oh possessive are we?” Gretchen smiled wickedly as she ran her fingers idly up and down her sister’s side. 

Zelda set her cigarette in the ashtray on the window sill and sauntered over to Hilda. 

 

“Only over what’s mine” Zelda stood between The beds and gave Hilda another warning look, this time with a plea in it.Then she did what Hilda would never in a million lifetimes have expected her to do. She leaned down to Hilda and kissed her just as easily and just as intimately as if they’d been kissing like the Burroughs sisters their whole lives. Hilda let herself melt into Zelda’s mouth, deciding she didn’t care if it was all for show. If Zelda could use her for personal gain then she could use Zelda right back. So she did. She took the opportunity to do the very thing she’d been fantasizing about while she watched Zelda at the window. She swept Zelda’s hair out of the way and licked and kissed the spot just under her ear. Zelda let out the tiniest moan. Hilda’s stomach fluttered and she pulled away from Zelda as she felt a renewed sense of awareness that they were being watched. 

 

“Well” Gretchen gasped “isn’t that something. Spellman junior isn’t a shy little mouse after all. She’s a shy little minx” The Burroughs giggled together and Zelda resumed smoking out the window. 

 

Hilda picked up the nearest book and did her best not give away the fact that her world had just shifted on its axis. Or how warm she suddenly felt. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After that night in Zelda and Gretchen’s room Marguerite seemed to decide she and Hilda were friends. She would come and find Hilda on her way to meals. She entwined their arms and gossiped with Hilda like they were the best of friends, even though Marguerite was a year above her and much more popular. Hilda started to see the appeal of the people Zelda hung around with. They were all so sure of their place in the world, sure they deserved good things. It was intoxicating. Hilda found herself adding to their conversations, joining in on their jokes, winning their laughter, winning their approval. She expected Zelda to hate this. She expected to round the corner to a knife in the gut or find a poisonous snake in her bed any day now. 

 

But Zelda seemed quietly pleased. And after she was sure Hilda was accepted, sure she fit in, Zelda even started sitting next to her. She would touch her and joke with her like they never had before-not in front of people. It felt natural. It felt lovely. Hilda was so happy to be a part of Zelda’s world, a part of this world. But she couldn’t help wondering when Zelda would kiss her again. 

 

—

 

The few weeks following were busy. Everyone was preparing for exams and Hilda and Zelda barely saw each other. 

 

When they finally found a moment alone they were in Hilda’s room. Her roommates had gone out and she and Zelda were taking advantage of the quiet to study. 

“It’s not that I’m not glad you’re here” Hilda said around the end of the pencil she was chewing “but why are you here? You hate studying with me.”

“Gretchen and Rita were... needed some privacy”

“Oh...”

There was a silence. Hilda felt a tingle between her legs as she couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that she and Zelda had only kissed the once. They seemed to be locked in an awkward stalemate, neither one knowing how break it. So Hilda just spoke and hoped the words that came out were the right ones. 

“Would you like some privacy?”

Zelda just looked at her, face unreadable 

“I mean” Hilda continued “would you like to... have a private moment... with me?”

Zelda set her book down and stared hard at the table, thinking. Then her eyes darted up to Hilda’s, then the table, then Hilda, then the table again, then they lingered on Hilda’s breasts and she said 

“Yes”

 

It began awkwardly. Both of them second guessing every choice and not knowing where to put their hands. Finally Zelda stopped 

“This isn’t working. It’s never going to work if we keep” she gestured vaguely between them “guessing. When you kissed me before-“

“You kissed me”

“Ssh. When you kissed me on my neck. That was good. Why did you that?”

Hilda beamed 

“Because I thought it would feel nice. I read it in a book and I wanted someone to do it to me... so I did it to you”

“Do that then” zelda breathed “Do to me what you want someone to do to you”

“Oh that’s very good” was all Hilda said before burying her face in Zelda’s neck and her hand in Zelda’s hair.

 

It turned out Hilda wanted a great many things that made Zelda’s head go all swimmy. And eventually they made her come. Three times. Two out of three were Hilda refusing to resurface from between Zelda’s legs. “It’s just” came her muffled voice between wet sounds “so nice” more wet sounds and more of Zelda lost in pleasure “I don’t ever want to stop” 

“Well you’ll have to if I’m ever going to get a turn” Zelda protested, but her voice was weak and little shaky. 

Hilda still didn’t stop until she’d made Zelda come one more time. 

 

When Hilda finally emerged from under the covers, flushed and very proud of herself, Zelda was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Hilda gave her a kiss and watched her sleep for a few minutes. She felt very very happy. Like things were beginning to fall into place. She didn’t care very much that Zelda didn’t reciprocate. Reason 1, it actually felt very Zelda and reason 2, Hilda was sure she intended to. She would have to wait to find out though. She had to wake Zelda up to get dressed. The clock said their blessed solitude was about to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read and even more to those who encouraged me to post more! 
> 
> I have no idea where this story is going, I just want them to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda’s attitude was markedly different over the next few days. Better. More optimistic. And where Hilda was concerned, hungrier. She insisted that Hilda sit next to her, the way Gretchen always insisted Rita sit next to her. But Zelda’s hands were what Hilda noticed most. They were always on her. Always touching, stroking, cupping, grabbing some part of Hilda and she appreciated it immensely. Zelda also stopped being shy about kisses. Whenever it was just them and their close friends (The Burroughs and couple of boys who were similarly disinterested in the opposite sex) Zelda was always kissing Hilda. 

 

One such evening in Zelda and Gretchen’s room, on the pallet of cushions under the Paris window she even slipped her hand inside Hilda’s blouse. It was thrilling. It felt so forbidden. It felt so marvelous... until Gretchen spied it and ruined the moment. 

“You’ve gotten bold, Zelda” she laughed

Zelda merely removed her hand and glared at Gretchen. 

“Come, Hilda. Clearly we need more privacy.”

“No” Rita complained “I’ll make her be quiet, don’t leave”

“We’ll be back” Zelda dismissed her as she led Hilda out the door. 

 

Hilda let herself be led out to the woods before she stopped and asked

“Where are we going?”

Zelda looked around them and seemed to decide it was a good enough spot. She pushed Hilda up against a big old tree and began kissing her again. 

“To do what I want” she whispered against Hilda’s neck. Zelda’s hands were quick. She pulled Hilda’s skirt up and had her hand underneath it in a flash. Hilda pulled her close and gasped as two fingers entered her. 

“What does it feel like?” Zelda asked quietly in her ear 

“It feels like this”

Hilda pulled Zelda’s skirt up as well. She was easy to slip into. They held each other and gyrated together, finding a rhythm rather quickly. Soon Zelda was squeezing Hilda and riding the wave of another orgasm. And Hilda needed something... else. Zelda kissed her wildly, somehow hungrier for her now. She gently pulled Hilda to follow as she lay on the ground. And once they were there in the soft moss Zelda lifted Hilda’s skirts and Hilda’s world became nothing but the stars, the crickets, and Zelda’s mouth. 

 

Zelda was just as eager as Hilda been. And then she was much more so. Zelda’s tongue inside her felt even better than her fingers. The way Hilda had been between Zelda’s legs had been enthusiastic for certain, but Zelda was... hungry. It became too intense. Hilda was going to ask her to slow down, but then- her orgasm hit her like a wall of pleasure and something very akin to pain. 

 

When she regained a sense of herself she was unfurling from around Zelda and letting her hair go. Hilda’s whole body had contracted and she remembered an almost violent need for Zelda not to stop. She had grabbed Zelda by the hair and, it seemed, pulled a few strands out. But Zelda was wiping her shining mouth and smiling. 

“Everyone will think there’s a banshee in the woods, sister. Do you come like that every time?”

“Shut up.” Hilda breathed “Does it always feel like that?”

“I wouldnt know. I imagine it’s different for everyone. Feel like what?”

“Well does it always... hurt?”

“Hurt? Darling, how?”

“Well it was very good... and then it was too much... I was going to ask you to lick softer, but then...”

“But then you nearly broke my nose shoving me down harder” 

“Yeah” Hilda smiled bashfully. 

Zelda lay down next to her and kissed her cheek. 

“To answer your question...” Zelda was clearly a little embarrassed “... no. It shouldn’t hurt. I’m... that was my fault... I suppose I got... overeager”

Hilda tucked a lock of Zelda’s disheveled hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“I’m not sure I mind you being overeager for me”

“All the same... I will be gentler. I can start right now if you’d like” Zelda’s fingers brushed over Hilda’s curls.

“I think I may need a breather” Hilda admitted 

“Breather? I was the one who nearly got suffocated.”

“Stop it” Hilda laughed “you did not”

“What would my headstone read? The truth? Suffocated between the thighs of a beautiful woman. Or maybe something more poetic? Died in the pursuit of her passions”

“Shut up”

Hilda kissed Zelda on the nose, and then snuggled into her side. 


End file.
